


Ninjago Father!AU Collection

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Angst, Canon-ishFather!Jay, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, ReluctantFather!Kai, Single Parents, SingleFather!Cole, TeenFather!Zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: Please read for AU descriptions! Request/give prompt ideas please :)(Main four ninja as dads, fluff and angst)Stories start on work two of this collectionCHP1: AU Descriptions for Jay, Cole, Zane, and KaiCHP3: update 08/30, question regarding organization, let me knowCHP4: 01/18/2021 Read A/N and leave me an idea! :D
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

TeenFather!Zane AU

So, this kinda goes in a modern/high school AU setting.

The story that I have so far is that it's Zane and Pixal's senior year, and everything is looking great!

Except, during the opener volleyball game of their senior year, Pixal faints in the middle of it. She is taken to the hospital where she learns that she is pregnant.

She keeps the secret to herself for a couple of weeks besides Nya, who she told by the end of the same week she found out.

Zane starts to worry about her because she seems sick for a while, and Pixal finally breaks down and tells him when they have the chance to hang out.

Now in this story, Cryptor (which I named Christopher?) Is Pixal's older brother, and for some reason, he just does not like Zane. At all. When Cryptor finds out he is definitely not happy.

Echo is Zane's younger brother and I'm still trying to figure out the role I want him to have.

I do have quite a few WIPs on this one. And of course, this isn't pure fluff, it's gonna be reflective, and angsty.

* * *

ReluctantFather!Kai AU

I'm not gonna lie on this one, I got this idea after finishing Hunted. So um, sorta canonverse?

So, after almost losing Skylor, Kai basically declares that he loves her and he never wanted to lose her.

Sometime later, Skylor finds out that she is pregnant.

Now the situation isn't really ideal. She runs the restaurant. Kai is a ninja, and they definitely don't live together. He usually sees her every other week, and maybe spends the night.

So when he shows up, she tells him, and Kai doesn't really take it well. He leaves, without saying anything, and Skylor is hurt.

I kinda have two ways this can go, because after all, they do live in the same city.

Kai, after reflecting, maybe talking about it? Decided to reconcile with Skylor and admit that he was being a jerk after walking by the restaurant and seeing her through the window. Skylor is hesitant and it's something they work on before and after the baby is born.

Or! I make it a modern AU where Kai learns he's a father from a random hookup. Anyways, I'm going with the whole hard to deal with concept.

* * *

CanonFather!Jay AU

Now I guess you could say this is probably most involved with canon, but admittedly not entirely. :P

So, Nya and Jay end up having a baby before they're actually married. Hence, it's not exactly taken place during a time of peace. The ninja are still very much needed.

This also takes place post Echo rescue. Echo lives with them, but he's not actually a ninja. He knows how to defend, but he isn't too keen on actually fighting.

However, because the ninja are still needed, Jay and Nya's child is very much left in the hands of Echo. Like, they spend a lot of time together.

I don't have the full thoughts out on how this works out, but I have a WIP where their child is a bit too young to really understand why they're never around.

* * *

SingleFather!Cole AU

Honestly, I have to work on that one. Maybe I'll give him a daughter. Or twin daughters.

Anyways those are the basic outlines.

Thanks for reading! And participating!


	2. UPDATE

Y'all I finally got all the formatting issues resolved :D

For all the works in the collection! 


	3. UPDATE (Again)

Hey y'all.

This is more of an organization thing, but one quick question. 

I currently have the collection of oneshots on my ao3 page. I was just wondering, would it make more sense to have them all as chapters within the same work? Or just keep it the way it looks right now?

I have it like the first option on ffn, and I was just wondering. 

Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

First let me say thank you to anyone who has ever read, kudos'ed, or commented. You're awesome!

This fic is dear to me. I write it as a comfort fic, and I'd love to keep writing for it! If you have an prompt idea or a question that could turn into a drabble, please please _please_ leave a comment! :D

Thanks! :D

Oh, and if you're new to this read, the stories begin on work #2 of the collection :)


End file.
